1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to edge light emitting light sources of multiple wavelengths having a single chip structure, three-dimensional (3D) image obtaining apparatuses, and methods of manufacturing edge emitting laser light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) camera may measure distances from points on a surface of an object to the 3D camera. Various algorithms for measuring a distance between an object and a 3D camera have been suggested, and a time-of-flight (TOF) method is mainly used. The TOF method is a method of emitting illumination light (e.g., infrared ray) onto an object and measuring a flight time of the illumination light reflected from the object until a light receiver receives the reflected light. The flight time of the illumination light may be obtained by measuring a phase delay of the illumination light, and a high speed optical modulator may be used to accurately measure the phase delay. A distance image is extracted from the flight time of the light returning back after being reflected by the object.